-20C
by Lyra64
Summary: De passage à Montréal pour une conférence, Charles Xavier meurt de froid. Heureusement, il peut compter sur Erik, son compagnon, et Logan, l'inconnu sexy rencontré à l'université, pour le réchauffer. [Secret Santa 2017 du Collectif NoName - Cadeau pour SomeCoolName]


**Hello tout le monde !**

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit texte écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2017 organisé par le Collectif NoName.  
 **SomeCoolName** , je suis très heureuse d'avoir écrit pour toi, j'espère que ce cadeau sera à la hauteur de tes attentes  
Un grand merci à **Nalou** , lutin et relectrice, pour son aide précieuse et ses encouragements. (Soyons honnêtes, je n'aurais jamais osé publier ce texte sans toi).

Disclaimer : les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'hab.

Tags : rating M, PWP (Porn Without Plot), threesome.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **-20°C.**

Charles observe la neige tomber silencieusement par la fenêtre de l'hôtel montréalais et pense : « Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds ici. »

Dans la rue, les déneigeuses passent par intermittence, toutes sirènes hurlantes, et rompent l'ambiance cotonneuse dans laquelle s'est emmitouflé le quartier.

Derrière Charles, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre en grinçant.

« Tu sais que tes doigts de pieds ne vont pas vraiment geler, Charles ? C'est juste une légende stupide. »

Le télépathe fronce les sourcils et remet ses barrières mentales en place, empêchant ses pensées de vagabonder librement dans la pièce.

« Il fait -20°C, Erik. Bien sûr que mes doigts de pieds vont geler. Et mes mains aussi. Et mon nez, très certainement. » maugrée-t-il en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre tout contre lui, comme pour se protéger du froid extérieur.

Le rire chaud de l'Allemand ricoche contre sa nuque. Son souffle caresse la peau laiteuse que Charles n'a pas réussi à recouvrir complètement.

« Tu dis toujours que je ne sors pas assez de mon bureau, poursuit le professeur en faisant mine d'ignorer les bras musclés qui s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu extrême, de m'avoir poussé à accepter cette invitation à donner une conférence à Montréal _en plein mois de janvier_ ? »

« Tout va bien se passer, » répond distraitement Erik, dont les mains baladeuses tentent de défaire la ceinture de la robe de chambre de son amant. « Tes connaissances sur le gène X vont épater ton auditoire, tout le monde t'applaudira, et il y aura moins d'humains stupides sur cette planète grâce à toi. »

Charles fait claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que les gens ont des connaissances limitées au sujet des mutants qu'ils sont pour autant stupides ! Et veux-tu bien cesser de me déshabiller, je meurs de fr… »

Les lèvres d'Erik interrompent sa phrase de manière plutôt efficace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te réchauffer. » promet le maître du métal dans un sourire carnassier.

Le professeur roule des yeux. Et dire que Erik se moque sans arrêt de ses phrases de séduction soit disant trop clichées… !

« Combien de couches de vêtements portes-tu, au juste ? » l'interroge Erik tout en déboutonnant son cardigan.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir ! »rit Charles, se prenant finalement au jeu et oubliant le stress que provoquent toujours chez lui les conférences à l'étranger.

Après un combat acharné mené contre les vêtements du brun (« Un collant, sérieusement, _Schatzi_? »), ils se laissent finalement tomber sur le lit. Les mains d'Erik sont partout sur le corps de Charles : ses doigts effleurent ses côtes et son ventre, le faisant frissonner, avant de glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer pour caresser le velours de son sexe.

« J'ai toujours froid. » halète le professeur alors qu'il remue le bassin pour épouser les mouvements de va et vient de la main de son amant.

Il niche son visage dans le creux du cou d'Erik et lèche sa peau au goût délicieusement salé. Il réfléchit à toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à eux, toutes les positions dans lesquelles ils pourraient faire l'amour – toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres. Il projette ces idées érotiques dans l'esprit d'Erik, qui grogne de plaisir avant de lui mordre la clavicule.

« J'ai envie que tu me baises. » souffle Erik, les mots crus détonnant dans sa bouche habituellement si polie.

Les pupilles de Charles sont dilatées par l'excitation, le bleu tendre de l'iris englouti par le noir. Il regarde Erik se préparer avec avidité, imaginant les longs doigts fins de l'Allemand disparaître dans son intimité.

Quand son amant se laisse finalement glisser le long de son sexe, le corps de Charles s'arque de plaisir sur le lit. Ses ongles griffent les hanches fines et il résiste à l'envie de donner des coups de bassin pour mieux s'enfoncer dans cette douce étroitesse.

Erik, qui le domine de toute sa hauteur, sourit triomphalement.

« Quand tu sortiras de ta conférence demain, je viendrai te chercher. Je t'emmènerai patiner au Parc du Mont Royal. »

Il remue les hanches pour couper court aux protestations de son amant.

« Je te ramènerai dans la chambre après. Tu seras transi de froid et on prendra une douche brûlante pour te réconforter. Je te prendrai une première fois dans la salle de bain, puis à nouveau sur le lit. »

Les orteils de Charles se recroquevillent sous le plaisir tandis que son esprit s'enivre des projections érotiques qu'Erik partage avec lui.

« Tu me suceras avant que je parte pour l'université ? » parvient-il à quémander entre deux halètements.

En guise de réponse, Erik sourit de toutes ses dents et accélère la cadence.

Quand Charles atteint l'orgasme, il pousse un cri rauque à la limite de l'obscénité qui ravit Erik.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que Charles quitte la station de métro surchauffée et prend le chemin de l'université McGill, il regrette amèrement l'étreinte de son compagnon. Le vent qui souffle entre les gratte-ciel le glace jusqu'aux os, le froid lui pique les yeux et ses doigts picotent malgré les gants bien chauds qu'il porte.

Foutu Erik qui n'a même pas voulu l'accompagner, encore moins assister à la conférence.

« Tu sais que je te trouve brillant, Charles. Mais t'écouter parler de fraternité entre humains et mutants pendant deux heures, très peu pour moi. » a-t-il ricané avant que le professeur ne quitte la chambre d'hôtel.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont franchement en désaccord concernant les politiques publiques qui touchent à la « question mutante », comme ils disent aux infos. Mais la conférence que Charles compte tenir est bien plus axée sur l'aspect scientifique que social… Enfin, dire que les humains et les mutants sont une seule et même espèce semble déjà suffisant pour hérisser les poils de son séparatiste d'amant.

Au moins, Erik a tenu sa promesse et l'a sucé au réveil. Charles repense à sa bouche humide et experte autour de son membre, à ses doigts qui ont taquiné ses bourses pour le faire jouir plus rapidement…

Perdu dans ses pensées quelque peu inconvenantes, le télépathe ne fait pas attention à la plaque de glace sur le trottoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La rapidité avec laquelle il se sent tomber lui laisse à peine le temps de fermer les yeux dans une anticipation angoissée de l'impact.

Impact qui ne vient pas.

« Faut regarder où tu mets les pieds, mon gars. » lui fait remarquer d'un ton bourru l'homme qui l'a rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre de tout son long.

Charles se confond en excuses tout en essayant d'arranger son bonnet qui a glissé sur ses yeux. Lorsqu'il a fini de remettre ses vêtements en place, il prend quelques secondes pour admirer le beau spécimen qu'il a face à lui. L'inconnu est bien plus grand que lui et surtout très musclé (ça se voit même à travers sa veste, qui paraît d'ailleurs bien trop fine pour affronter un tel froid ). Sa coiffure est un peu étrange mais sa barbe lui donne un côté extrêmement sexy qui est loin de déplaire à Charles.

L'homme fronce les sourcils et le télépathe se demande s'il a pensé un peu trop fort, mais l'autre le prend par surprise :

« T'es le professeur Xavier, non ? Celui qui doit donner une conférence sur les mutants ? »

Charles hoche la tête, mi-embarrassé, mi-flatté à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître. Il faut dire que son dernier livre, _Les Nouveaux Mutants_ , l'a amené sur le devant de la scène médiatique assez rapidement.

« T'as l'air perdu, tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre ? »

« Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... » répond Charles d'un ton charmeur malgré lui.

« Pas de problème. Je comptais venir te voir parler, justement. Ton bouquin était intéressant. »

Le professeur se sent intrigué par le langage et l'attitude familière de son vis-à-vis, mais il lui emboîte tout de même le pas. En discutant, il apprend que Logan Howlett (même son nom est sexy) est lui-même professeur à l'Université de Montréal, celle qui se situe à l'ouest du Mont Royal. Il enseigne les arts plastiques, ce qui est aussi surprenant que fascinant. Il est mutant et ne s'en cache pas, allant jusqu'à montrer ses griffes à Charles malgré les regards choqués des gens qu'ils croisent sur le campus. Beaucoup de gens sont encore mal à l'aise face aux mutations physiques, malheureusement.

Quand ils atteignent finalement le lieu de la conférence, Charles est accueilli par les organisateurs qui s'empressent de l'accaparer avant le début de la présentation. Le professeur regrette de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre sa conversation avec Logan, qui lui parlait des aurores boréales qu'il a pu admirer lors de ses voyages dans le nord du Canada. Il l'observe s'installer dans le public, admirant sa silhouette puissante.

Quand la conférence commence enfin, Charles est beaucoup moins stressé que la veille. Il gagne en confiance à mesure que son exposé avance, improvise parfois une petite blague pour réactiver l'attention des étudiants dans la salle.

Quelque chose vient cependant troubler sa concentration. Les pensées de quelqu'un sont focalisées sur lui, mais pas par rapport à ce qu'il est en train de raconter sur le gène X. Il scanne les lieux avec sa télépathie et rencontre l'esprit de Logan ce dernier pense à lui de manière très… _inconvenante_. La plupart de ses fantasmes tournent autour de la bouche de Charles, du rouge-vif de ses lèvres tendres.

Le professeur de génétique sourit intérieurement, ravi que son intérêt pour Logan soit réciproque. C'est une torture de finir son travail correctement alors qu'un homme séduisant pense à la façon dont il pourrait le baiser dans les toilettes de l'université. Logan a une imagination très fertile, Charles trouve ça délicieux.

La conférence s'achève et le professeur répond aux questions du public avec difficulté, l'excitation troublant son attention. Quand la fin du temps imparti arrive enfin, il glisse télépathiquement à Logan :

 _Tu peux me baiser dans les toilettes, si tu veux. Mais ça serait tout de même plus confortable dans un lit._

Il voit le mutant sursauter sur son siège, pris par surprise. Il finit cependant par faire un signe de tête à Charles, lui indiquant la sortie.

Le brun sourit discrètement et poursuit :

 _Tu crois que tu peux attendre que j'aie fini la séance de dédicaces avant que je te suce ?_

La vague de luxure à peine maîtrisée qui émane de l'esprit de Logan vaut pour réponse.

* * *

« Mon compagnon doit venir me chercher à la station de métro. » indique Charles d'un ton tranquille alors que Logan et lui quittent le campus côte à côte.

Le mutant stoppe net.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », sourit Charles. « Tu peux me baiser devant lui. Il aime ça. »

Erik _adore_ ça. Même s'il lui a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Charles se souvient de la première fois qu'il a ramené quelqu'un d'autre dans leur lit… Hank était d'une timidité maladive et Erik d'une jalousie explosive, mais l'expérience s'était révélée des plus satisfaisantes.

« J'aurais dû me douter que t'étais un pervers. » grommelle simplement Logan d'un ton fataliste. « Tous les télépathes que je croise sont des pervers. »

L'image d'une femme rousse flotte à la surface de son esprit, mais Charles préfère ne pas envahir sa vie privée en cherchant à en apprendre plus. Il se contente de sourire plus largement en voyant dans l'esprit de Logan qu'il s'apprête à accepter.

« Je pense que Erik te plaira » poursuit-il. « Il suce merveilleusement bien. »

A ces mots, Logan éclate d'un rire franc et secoue la tête, faussement désabusé.

« Très bien, va pour le plan à trois. »

Il pense : _ça serait stupide de renoncer à ce petit cul juste parce que je dois le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre._

Le sourire mutin, Charles lui prend le bras et recommence à marcher. Les bras de Logan sont agréablement musclés, il a hâte de les sentir autour de lui.

Erik l'attend sur le quai du métro, comme prévu. Il porte son manteau noir dont la coupe épouse ses hanches fines, et une écharpe bleue qui fait ressortir toutes les nuances de la couleur de ses yeux.

Il fronce les sourcils en les voyant arriver, et dit simplement :

« Je suppose que c'est un non pour le patin à glace, finalement ? »

Charles lâche le bras du Canadien pour saisir celui de l'Allemand avec tendresse.

« Erik, je te présente Logan. Logan, voici mon compagnon, Erik. »

Il ajoute télépathiquement : _Logan avait tellement envie de moi,_ _le pauvre, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul…_

Logan arbore un air mi-curieux, mi-goguenard Erik le jauge du regard et finit par émettre un claquement de langue.

 _Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur les bûcherons canadiens._

Charles laisse échapper un rire offusqué et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

« Si vous avez fini de parler télépathiquement, on pourrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses ? » les interrompt finalement Logan.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, mon ami. Je suis navré que nous n'ayons pas partagé notre... _conversation_ avec toi. »

Erik lève les yeux à ce sous-entendu plus que ridicule et les traîne finalement dans le métro.

* * *

« La douche est trop petite pour qu'on y rentre à trois. » fait remarquer Charles en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel après un trajet en métro chargé de tension.

Sa petite moue déçue disparaît bien vite lorsque les mains de Logan viennent caresser ses fesses avec envie. Ce geste fait naître chez Erik ce mélange habituel de jalousie et d'excitation qui plaît tant à son amant. Charles lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse passionnément tandis que Logan continue d'explorer son corps.

Le professeur se sent bien, coincé entre le corps de l'homme qu'il aime et celui de ce séduisant inconnu. Erik, lui, a grandi dans cette idée du couple monogame traditionnel et il a fallu du temps à Charles pour déconstruire petit à petit toutes ses croyances ennuyeuses sur le sexe.

« Darling, veux-tu bien attraper les capotes qui sont dans mon sac, s'il te plaît ? Logan meurt d'envie que je le suce. »

Erik s'exécute sous le regard narquois de Logan.

 _Tu l'as bien dressé_ , fait-il remarquer télépathiquement à Charles.

Le professeur lui pince la fesse gauche en représailles.

 _Je te l'ai dit, Erik aime me voir prendre mon pied avec d'autres personnes. Si tu es sage, il te fera du bien à toi aussi._

Ils se déshabillent tous les trois avec lenteur, Charles continuant d'embrasser tour à tour les deux hommes. Les doigts experts d'Erik malaxent ses mamelons alors que la main de Logan caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Logan, pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas sur le fauteuil pour que je m'occupe de toi ? » suggère le télépathe.

Lorsque les lèvres de Charles glissent enfin le long de son sexe, Logan se penche en arrière et pousse un grognement de soulagement. Le brun le suce avec délectation avec de s'interrompre pour dire :

« Erik, chéri, tu devrais embrasser Logan, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Il se remet à sa fellation sans ajouter un mot et sent son compagnon s'approcher du fauteuil. Il lève les yeux et voit les deux hommes s'embrasser, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec enthousiasme. Charles se glisse dans leurs esprits à tous les deux et apprécie le cocktail explosif de leurs émotions mêlées.

Quand Logan jouit, son sexe pulse dans la bouche de Charles et ses lèvres dévorent celles d'Erik.

Le brun se relève avec grâce, un sourire débauché collé au visage.

« Installons-nous sur le lit », exige-t-il plus qu'il ne propose. « Vous pourrez m'y réchauffer convenablement. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites » fait remarquer Erik. « Je devais te réchauffer à condition que nous allions patiner. »

« Si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de lui, je le ferai, mec. » rétorque Logan en s'installant promptement sur le lit.

Le cadre du lit grince à ces mots, l'irritation d'Erik prenant possession du métal.

« Voyons chéri, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassure Charles en s'allongeant à son tour sur les draps frais. « Tu vas me préparer pour que Logan puisse me prendre. »

L'image qu'il projette dans l'esprit d'Erik est manifestement assez détaillée pour que ce dernier accepte de prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'attelle à sa tâche.

Charles miaule de plaisir quand les doigts habiles d'Erik trouvent finalement sa prostate. Il halète, ses mains griffant les bras de Logan occupé à l'embrasser et à caresser son sexe.

« C'est trop pour toi, Charlie ? Tu vas jouir avant que je te prenne ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...ah !… Logan », rétorque le télépathe, pantelant.

Erik se penche et l'embrasse à son tour, plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il a repris un peu le contrôle de leurs ébats. Il retire ses doigts de son intimité avant de tendre une capote et le lubrifiant à Logan. Le regard qu'il lui lance veut clairement dire : « Fais-lui mal et je t'étripe. »

Charles s'installe à quatre pattes sur le lit et frémit lorsque les mains puissantes de Logan saisissent ses hanches et que son sexe s'enfonce en lui.

« Tu sens comme c'est bon, Erik ? » gémit le télépathe qui projette tout ce qu'il ressent dans l'esprit de son compagnon, comme à chaque fois qu'ils couchent avec une autre personne.

L'Allemand se contente de grogner de plaisir pour seule réponse.

« Vous êtes aussi pervers l'un que l'autre » fait remarquer Logan avant de donner un coup de reins qui les fait gémir tous les trois.

Charles arque son dos et lèche doucement le sexe d'Erik, maintenant à genoux devant lui.

Il engloutit le sexe d'Erik et remue les hanches pour inviter Logan à le baiser plus fort.

La pièce se remplit progressivement de bruits obscènes de succion et de peaux en sueur qui claquent l'une contre l'autre.

L'orgasme de Charles le prend presque par surprise, perdu comme il est dans le plaisir qui se dégage des esprits des deux hommes occupés à lui faire du bien. Il ferme les yeux et suce Erik avec plus d'avidité encore, avalant avec enthousiasme le fruit du plaisir de son amant. Logan est le dernier à jouir. Il atteint l'orgasme en poussant un grognement bestial.

Les trois hommes s'effondrent sur le lit en haletant de concert.

« C'était...vraiment… une bonne idée de venir dans cette ville, darling. » admet finalement Charles entre deux halètements.

« Reviens quand tu veux, Charlie. Je te réchaufferai. » propose Logan en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

Erik, qui n'aime pas se laisser distancer, passe son bras sur son torse et embrasse sa tempe.

Allongé entre les corps bouillants de ces deux hommes séduisants, Charles sourit et pense qu'il ne risque plus d'avoir froid d'ici la fin de son séjour.

Dehors, la neige recommence à tomber sans un bruit.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et bonne année 2018 à toutes et à tous :)


End file.
